


Two Idiots Can't Communicate to Save Their Lives, the Fanfic (Yoosung x Saeyoung)

by OmnipotentToast



Series: Mystic Messenger One-shots and Maybe Stories too? [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Curiosity, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Misunderstandings happen, Sad, Yoosung is also a twink, Zen is also a confused bicurious boi, and, badly written makeout session idk, but I still love him uvu, but Zen is a good mom with advice, but he's kind of dumb too :///, he is a crybaby bitch, pretty gay ngl, saeyoung does a dumb because he is a dumb boi, twink is a given I mean come on, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipotentToast/pseuds/OmnipotentToast
Summary: Saeyoung is a big dumb b oi. He does a dumb thing and Yoosung is dumb too so he gets really upset over a misunderstanding that could have easily been cleared up but Saeyoung is too STUPID to just explain the situation and a mess gets made and it could have easily been avoided but nOOO I have to write ANGST to FUEL MY SOUL-Sorry that was probably really dumb to write but I didn't wanna spoil too much? Uh, the fic will be more serious than the paragraph above makes it out to be so-
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Series: Mystic Messenger One-shots and Maybe Stories too? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620265
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Two Idiots Can't Communicate to Save Their Lives, the Fanfic (Yoosung x Saeyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tea, and I have a 2k word summary of everything that happens in this fic so I'm all set to write this :) 
> 
> I wonder how far I'll get before I am distracted and do something else completely unassociated with this-
> 
> (update from the future, I get distracted a lot so it took me like three weeks to finish this when I could have just written it in a day or two).

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene-

Wait wrong intro.

Uh, typically when writing intros to an essay, you don't know what to put so you write the rest and come back to write the intro last. Well I have the same case here. So like this is the intro ig? If I can't think of a good thing to start off with I'm deadass going to just leave this here instead.

Yoosung has been hanging out at Saeyoung's "house" for a few hours. They've just chilled out on the sofa, talking, joking, watching dumb stuff on the television, and they played on the Gaystation (just avoiding copyright stuff) for a bit. It's been nice for the two, and they've had more fun than they had thought they would prior to Yoosung coming over.

Now, it doesn't seem to be all that great, but they never really get to hang out like they used to. Saeyoung has his crazy job and Yoosung has school, which he isn't good at, and also LOLOL.

Tonight is a good night though. Saeyoung didn't have much work this week and Vanderwood isn't supposed to visit him for another few days. it's also Saturday so Yoosung doesn't have school tomorrow. Basically they were in the chatroom bored and Saeyoung suggested that Yoosung should come over to his place.

Currently, the two are lying on the sofa, shoulders up against each other's, both pretty tired from having played video games for two hours. They're on their phones, checking the chat they missed. It was just something with Jumin and Jaehee talking about something with work. _Boring_.

Saeyoung knows that there won't be anything important for the rest of it so he closes out and turns his phone off, his reflection slightly shown on the dark phone screen. He gets that instant feeling of dissatisfaction with his looks, as he's sure pretty much everyone does. It just hit different when you aren't prepared to see it, y'know?

Beside him, Yoosung makes a small noise from his mouth as he shifts a little in his seat. He probably didn't notice the sound that escaped his lips, but it was so unfathomably adorable that Saeyoung found himself looking to the other boy. Not by turning his head, but by glancing using only his eyes so that Yoosung couldn't possibly notice.

He notices that he isn't wearing his usual hair clips. Either he didn't feel like it or he forgot, but it doesn't really matter to Saeyoung. His hair looks nice even without it, but he can't help the urge to want to move the stray hairs from out of his face. He shouldn't, though, because he'd make it awkward. So he just remains still.

Yoosung is still on his phone so he goes to get onto his own. He has to enter a password. He chose one that no one would get, but it makes his heart flutter every time he has to open his phone. "I love Yoosung." It's in Arabic too. Cringey, right? But who would ever guess that?

Oh, yes, he's so incredibly in love with Yoosung- has been for who knows how long now? Well, he isn't sure, but somehow the feelings just slowly blossomed inside of him until one day he fully realized them. And it's horrible. Feelings from having a crush on someone, or loving someone, make your body do weird things when you're around a specific person. They cause distraction and discomfort and he wishes they'd go away.

But then again, he can't specifically seem to want to get over him, because how could he _not_ be in love with such an amazingly dorky person? Yeah, getting over him isn't happening. So then, he knows what he has to do tonight.

The problem with having feelings for someone is that you never tell them you like them and at some point you never see each other again, knowing that they'll never know how strongly you felt about them. Or, you tell them and they say they're sorry but they don't like you in return and things become awkward until you slowly break away from each other and never talk again.

Yoosung is different though. He's really sensitive and emotional. If Saeyoung were to tell him about his heart's desire, Yoosung would have to turn him down. Though, he would also not tell anyone else, unless Zen pestered him about it. Sure, they'd be awkward around each other afterward, but Yoosung would keep the secret and the other RFA members wouldn't know so it's not like Yoosung can just leave without reason. They'd slowly become close with each other again, but there would always be some sort of tension between them. At least, this is what Saeyoung _thinks_ would happen.

But at least that's better than keeping his feelings inside. It's like a weight is lifted from his shoulders, even if there are negative consequences. 

Someone might be thinking, _how does he know that Yoosung doesn't like him back?_ Well, if he did Saeyoung would definitely know. For one, Yoosung is terrible at keeping secrets. That's why no one trusts him with them. He normallu just blurts them out without realizing, and he hasn't said anything about him, so that's one reason why. 

The other thing is that Saeyoung is known for flirting with the others jokingly. Though, he does it with Yoosung all the time. Any time he does it with Yoosung, he's quick to say "no" and change the subject or he doesn't even recognize it as flirting. It's really fucking pathetic, but at least he's happy knowing that Yoosung doesn't like someone like him. 

Enough about this. He invited Yoosung over for a reason. He absolutely has to tell him how he feels. He wanted to just get it over with when the time was right, but the problem is that there hasn't been a right time. 

And then his brain betrays him. He looks over at Yoosung. He just closed out of the chatroom. This has to be it. It has to. He needs to just do it.

His heartrate quickens, and he suddenly feels hot, despite the fact he's only got on a tank top. His mouth is dry, and his left hand shakes just a bit, but it's weird for him to not notice. 

"Hey, Yoosung?"

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck **fuck**_.

"Yeah?"

Yoosung still looks down at his screen. From what Saeyoung can see from under the rim of his glasses, he seems to be starting to write a message to someone.

"I have something important to tell you."

Yoosung stops typing. He pauses for a second and turns his phone off. He puts it in his back pocket as he turns to his friend. 

"What is it?"

Saeyoung looks him right in the eyes. Suddenly his face is all that can register in his mind. He's waiting on him to answer, and he can only focus on his face. Goddammit. why does he have to look right at him while he says this?

He brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck almost subconsciously, but cringes as he feels the little bit of acne there from having his hoodie on all the time. Now he just feels more gross.

"I uhm . . uh, I have erm . . . felt this way for a long time now. It's weird, I know, but I can't exactly help how my- er, I mean, how I . . . feel, wait I said that already- or did I? Oh hey I got a a new- I mean wait what was I talking about again, uhm-"

Turns out having ADHD does not help him out at _all_ in this situation. It's not like he expected it to go well, but he really didn't expect it to be this _bad_ either. Telling people these things, or flirting with people, has never really been hard for him. So why can't he get the words out right now? 

"I, you, I have . . . you're really stupid and I like you! No wait I- me, I'm stupid- and I love you."

He had to stop, out of breath. And he realized what he just said. Yoosung looked like he was still processing what just happened, and then a shocked look crossed his face. It lasted for a moment before he returned to a stoic expression, crossing his arms. 

"Not funny, Saeyoung. You've already pulled this prank before with that love letter, you can do better than this." 

Saeyoung blinks. What's happening? "Huh?" His mind won't really let him speak. Does Yoosung really think he's pranking him right now?

Yoosung stands up and crosses his arms. "I mean you could do better. Like jump-scaring me or, or, something clever like when you put wasabi on my chips when I wasn't looking. You're not even gay."

And then Saeyoung imagines it: standing up and walking over to Yoosung, and whispering into his ear, "are you sure about that?" and then kissing him passionately. It would be super hot or something, like in movies.

But of course, his inability to think straight ( **lmfao** ) and act with confidence in a situation like this doesn't help him at all. Instead of putting his fantasy into action, he simply stands up and steps closer to Yoosung. 

"I'm not joking, Yoosung, I really do like . . . you. Please believe me." His voice is quiet. He's clearly nervous and all, but the way he says it makes it sound like he's unsure. He, however, is very sure, and it's very-much-so the reason why he almost can't admit it.

Yoosung looks away and closes his eyes. His brows are slightly furrowed, and he seems to be thinking of how to phrase his next sentence.

"Just . . . give it a rest, I don't see why you'd feel the need to try and trick me into thinking you like me. If I say, 'oh really?' and you laugh and say 'got ya!' is it really _that_ worth it?"

Saeyoung is speechless. How the hell is he supposed to respond? He knew Yoosung would get emotional, but he didn't think he'd assume it was a prank. Now he realizes that he's already pranked him with this before. He sent him a love letter and signed his name at the end with a p.s. that said he wishes he could see the look on his face. Yeah, maybe that was kind of fucked up, now that he thinks back on it. He'd already cried wolf too many times, and now Yoosung won't believe him.

"Yoosung, I . . ." He doesn't know what to say, _still_ , and he can't possibly construct a sentence with so many thoughts corrupting his mind. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit sh-_

"You what? Huh? You're sorry? Or maybe you weren't thinking, like, at all? And maybe you didn't stop to think about the fact that maybe I _really_ have feelings for you!?"

Yoosung suddenly puts his hands over his mouth and steps back, as if he could somehow take back what he just said. He realizes how much his body heat had risen, as well as his heart rate, and now he's breathing heavily.

"You do . . .?"

Yoosung closes his eyes, trying to calm down, and think clearly, even for just a moment, but he can't. He wants to get out of here. He'd told one of his deepest, darkest secrets to the _one_ person he wanted to keep it from the most.

He opens his eyes and watches as Saeyoung steps forward to approach him. Suddenly wanting to be very, very alone, and probably cry a lot, he spins around and runs straight for the exit. He doesn't turn back, even when he can hear his name being called from behind.

Saeyoung watches as Yoosung leaves, sprinting as fast as his legs can take him. Saeyoung wants to run after him, he really does, but he takes in the idea that Yoosung wants to be alone, and _far_ away from him, and so he stays.

Dropping back onto the couch, he puts his face in his hands. He's a fucking idiot. Why did he decide to do that? He never had to tell him. He could have just kept the secret and let it eat away at him. 

All he did was make everything so much worse than it could have been, and all because he can't speak in dire situations. As much as he jokes around, even in moments with life or death outcomes, he has no clue how to handle something like that as a normal person would.

Now all he can do is imagine somewhat how Yoosung feels. He _really_ hurt him. Then again, he never could have predicted that he actually likes him back. Sure, Yoosung always talks about wanting a grilfriend, and Saeyoung's always jokingly thought that 'no way he's actually straight', but hearing that he really isn't is kind of shocking. At least, in this situation. If he isn't actually straight, and he knew that, wouldn't he have told everyone? He's really bad at keeping secrets, after all, so how did Saeyoung of all people not realize this?

Maybe, he thinks, he had been _so_ caught up in the belief that no one would ever like him back, that he had become unaware of anyone actually trying to get close to him. Maybe if he'd been loved before, he'd have realized Yoosung's liking to him earlier?

Thinking of how upset he is now, his heart hurts. It's some sort of pain he's really only had to deal with when he was feeling bad about leaving Saeran behind. It's this pulsing in his his heart that's somehow painful, but also not. Describing it is a bit dificult.

Unsure of what to do, he just curls up in a ball and lies on his side, watching as his glasses fog up and warm tears begin to pour down his flushed cheeks.

~~~

Yoosung had burst into tears, bawling his eyes out as he ran to the subway station. He put his hoodie on so no one would really notice, and he kept his head down the whole time. It wasn't a really good idea though because it made his neck ache a bit afterward. On the bright side, sitting there surrounded by strangers for a while gave him some time to calm down.

He'd decided to go to Zen's house, as it was quicker and easier to get to there than his own place, and he figured he could use the emotional support right now. 

It took him a bit to walk there, and he thought he had almost fully calmed himself, but by the time he got close to his door he'd thought back on the events that occurred. He got a sudden pang in his chest and he felt tears brim in his eyes. How could Saeyoung be so insensitive to him, trying to joke about liking him back?

And how does he feel now? Maybe he's thinking that Yoosung is an overemotional crybaby, or that he overreacted. Or maybe he actually feels bad. Or maybe it was supposed to be a dumb prank because he didn't know he liked him back. Or-

He remembers that he's just standing in front of Zen's house, and that he has to do something to be let in.

He goes to knock on the door, but his arm suddenly feels very weak and so he rings the doorbell. He stands there, feeling warm tears form and spill down his cheeks. Wiping them doesn't really help, as they just keep coming. Freaking out about all the tears just makes it even worse-

When he feels like he should try and ring the doorbell again, it opens. His vision is a little blurry, but he can see Zen standing there in a sporty tank top. He wears and excited look for a split second, but upon realizing Yoosung's state it turns into a very worried expression. 

"Jesus, Yoosung, what happened?"

Yoosung tries to speak, but it only comes out as a hushed squeak. Whether or not Zen hears, he pulls him inside and shuts the door, taking him over to the sofa.

Zen is talking to him, or something, but his mind is to overwhelmed to comprehend any of it. He feels incredibly dizzy, and so he wraps his arms around his legs and hides his face. His body feels overheated on the inside, but on the outside he's cold, shivering even. 

It ends up gettint to the point where Zen gives up on talking to him and throws a blanket over him, sitting close to him as if to give some sort of comfort, and Yoosung can't say it doesn't help him even just a little bit.

His head is still pounding, and his heart hurts, and he feels like he's being way too emotional about this, but the more he thinks about what happened, the worse he feels. 

And as far as he knows, that goes on until he's all numb. 

Zen had tried helping Yoosung out earlier. He asked him questions about what happened and what's wrong with him, but he got no responses. He just kept crying and crying, and at some point he hyperventilated and he had to help him calm down.

He sat next to him and eventually Yoosung fell asleep. He tried to wipe Yoosung's face with a tissue, and his happiness that he'd become calm enough to sleep made him too glad to register how gross it really was.

He fixed the blanket on him and moved his hair from his face before heading upstairs and getting into bed.

Still having no answers to any of his questions, he goes onto the messenger, seeing that there hadn't been anything new. So now he's going to figure out what's wrong with his friend.

  
  


_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

ZEN: Uh guys, what the hell is up with Yoosung?

ZEN: He came over to my place and he wouldn't talk to me but he cried for like an hour and then had a panic attack and then finally calmed down a bit before he fell asleep and I have no idea what the hell happened to him.

_Jaehee has entered the chatroom_

Jaehee: Oh dear

Jaehee: *shocked emoji

Jaehee: It must be very serious then.

Jaehee: Perhaps something happened with his family?

_707 has entered the chatroom_

707: . . .

707: it's all my fault, I'm sorry.

_707 has left the chatroom_

ZEN: ???

ZEN: Huh

ZEN: What the hell did you do???

Jaehee: This isn't good

Jaehee: Just what could he have done to upset him that much?

ZEN: maybe he pulled some stupid prank on him? 

ZEN: I mean, sometimes he takes them a bit far, but even then Yoosung has never reacted this badly

Jaehee: true

Jaehee: do you think Saeyoung said something he shouldn't have without thinking?

ZEN: possibly

ZEN: Saeyoung isn't the smartest when it comes to talking AND being sensical

ZEN: it's believable, but what would he have even said to him?

ZEN: if you'd seen Yoosung like he was a while ago you'd think his friend died or something.

Jaehee: he's worse than I thought

Jaehee: I'm not really sure what else could have happened

Jaehee: but I hope he's okay

ZEN: I'm sure he'll be fine, at least until he wakes up, but I'm sure I'll get up before him.

Jaehee: I need to finish setting up this meeting with Mr. Han's favorite tea company

Jaehee: I am very tired, but now I must leave ㅠㅠ

ZEN: oh, well goodnight

Jaehee: to you as well, make sure to get your beauty rest

Jaehee: * _that cute emoji with flowers that says "고마워요"*_

~~~

Yoosung wakes up groggily the next day, his eyes all crusty and gross. He lies down for who knows how long, and it takes a while before he even registers the fact that he's awake. He rubs his eyes and glances around, seeing that he's in Zen's house.

it smells nice, almost like a hotel room somehow, but there's also just the scent of Zen himself. He tucks his head down, feeling the slightly fuzzy blanket brush up against his cheek. It's such a weird thing. He has soft and fluffy blankets at his house, but any time he goes to someone else's house their blankets are either knitted or somewhat scratchy or rough.

No matter how much he wants to go back to sleep, he just can't. He turns onto his back, feeling a little weird. Waking up in the morning after sleeping on a couch just hits different. 

His mind slowly recalls the events of the day prior. It still hurts him, remembering what Saeyoung did, but it doesn't feel as bad now. He'd probably let out all of his worst feelings through his tears, and now that he's all calmed down he can think clearly.

Looking back, maybe he did overreact a bit, but he's a very emotional person, and from time to time his heart takes over and overwhelms his brain. Then again, his actions aren't completely unjust and over-the-top.

For one, Saeyoung hurt his feelings. _A_ _lot_. He clearly didn't mean to do it so harshly, but Yoosung still doesn't understand why he kept trying to get him to go with his prank, even when he pointed out that he realized he wasn't serious. He's just so weird.

The worst part was where he freaked out. His crush telling him he likes him back, but as a joke, just hurt him for the most part. Making a joke out of feelings isn't something he's a big fan of. 

And then he got all worked up so quickly and accidentally admitted that he likes him. Not only does Saeyoung now know that Yoosung _likes him_ , but he _also_ knows that he's _gay_. Or like, somewhat gay. He's like bi or something, he isn't really sure. But he does like all genders. 

He'd never come out to anyone before, and he certainly hadn't planned on doing so anytime soon. He just thought he'd get a girlfriend and no one would ever know, because if they did, they wouldn't want to be near him anymore.

"Hey, you good now?"

He almost flinches, but turns to see Zen walking in from the hallway. Yoosung, embarrassed from what happened last night, decides to hide under the blanket. Instead of Zen coming to get him out like he thinks will happen, he just hears the footsteps leave and then fade a bit.

There are some clanging noises and stuff before the footsteps return. A thump is heard in front of him and he becomes curious as to what in the world Zen had set in front of him. 

"Yoosung, if you don't get up and drink this coffee I made I'm gonna pour it on you."

He shoots up out of the blanket, saying, "I'm up." He sounds really drowsy and his voice is slightly hoarse. His left arm suddenly hurts from lying on it. It goes numb, and then fuzzy. He curses in his head and subconsciously reaches up to touch his hair. It's sticking up on one side, so he flattens it as best he can.

Zen sits next to him with his own coffee. Yoosung cringes a bit, knowing that Zen drinks his coffee with the smallest bit of creamer and sugar. It doesn't make much of a difference to him.

He looks down at his own. It's a light, creamy color and there's whipped cream on top. Just the way he likes it. He picks it up and carefully sips it, then realizes it isn't as hot as he had presumed and takes a larger drink. 

Yoosung moves so that he's sitting cross-legged, and is now more comfortable. They sip their coffee in silence for a bit before Zen decides to try and speak up.

"So . . . do you wanna talk about it?"

Yoosung thinks about it for a moment.

"Uh . . . Yes but actually no."

Zen snorts at his response, setting his nearly empty cup down in front of him. 

"Okay, then do you want to tell me what _basically_ happened but leave out the secret part?"

Yoosung thinks for a bit, but then nods. 

"So what did Saeyoung do to you?"

Yoosung almost drops his mug, but quickly clasps it and then sets it on the coffee table in front of him. 

"How did you know it was him?"

"Oh. I asked if anyone knew what happened in the messenger last night and he came and said that it was his fault and he's sorry but he didn't say what he did."

Yoosung looks down, smiling to himself as he's glad that Saeyoung didn't tell anyone about all that happened between the two of them. He pulls his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. He waits a moment to sort of figure out what to say before speaking.

"I was hanging out at Saeyoung's house yesterday. It was all fine until he tried to pull a prank on me. I told him that I knew he was pranking me and I wouldn't fall for it, as he'd pulled a similar thing before. He kept insisting it wasn't, and I knew he wanted me to eventually give in and try and believe him so he could be like 'lol jk' or something, I dunno. And then he tried to tell me again it wasn't a joke. I kind of . . . told him it wasn't funny and freaked out and told him my like, deepest, darkest secret, and now he knows and he probably doesn't like me anymore."

Zen sits, confused, trying to piece together what Yoosung said. "Uh . . . I guess I kind of get it, but not . . . really. If I don't know what the prank or your secret are, I can't really understand why it affected you so badly."

Yoosung closes his eyes, thinking about whether or not he can trust his friend. Zen is a nice person, and pretty accepting if given some time. Maybe he'd be fine with hearing what he has to say. 

"Zen . . . promise me that once I tell you you'll still be friends with me?" 

Zen looks at him with a strange expression, but nods. "Uh, yeah, of course, dude."

Yoosung tries to say it, but he suddenly feels very hot. His heart seems to almost beat out of his chest. This is like being called on to read to the class, but ten times worse. Will Zen still like him after he tells him about himself?

"I . . . oh god, how do I . . ." He puts his face in his hands, and Zen puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Yoosung, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't be mad."

Feeling at comfort, Yoosung takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how he'll say this. "I'm . . . I think I'm bisexual, or pansexual, I don't know. I like girls and I like dudes, and I guess other genders. I just never knew because I thought you could only choose one so I sort of found out you could like everyone and then I realized that _oh shit, I didn't want to 'be' those guys, I wanted to be 'with' them and-_ oh god I should stop talking."

Zen is silent.

Yoosung feels very nervous, and now begins to freak out internally. "If you want me to leave, I can . . ."

Zen shakes his head. "Why the hell would I make you leave? I'm just processing what you said. I thought I was the only one . . ."

Yoosung turns his head at this. "What do you mean 'the only one'?"

Zen crosses his arms and sits back. "I don't know, I've been . . . questioning my sexuality too. I think that, maybe, I'm bicurious. I might not _just_ be into ladies."

Yoosung is quiet now, but he feels happy that someone else relates to him. He almost can't believe it. 

"Okay, okay, but how does this relate to what happened?"

Yoosung frowns, recalling the not-so-nice memory once more. "I . . . Saeyoung said he likes me."

"Oh."

"He sent me alove letter before and signed it with his name so he basically pulled the same prank twice. But when I told him it wasnt funny, he pressed on with it. I didn't want to say 'oh really?' and then have him laugh at me because I fell for it. But like . . . I actually . . . _ahfc cr hh mm_."

Zen is quiet, and then turns to look at him. "I cant hear when you mumbl-"

"I LIKE HIM, OKAY!?"

He covers his mouth and Zen looks startled, but keeps his composure. Realizing he's being like Jumin, he leans back against the couch lazily.

"Goodness . . . You like _him? Really?_ "

Yoosung covers his face with his hands "I know, I know. It's really dumb, but what can I do about it? Carve out my heart? Thinking about it now, that's not a bad idea actually."

"It _is_ a bad idea. But I don't know why he'd prank you like that. I know he flirts with you a lot but to go that far . . ."

"He flirts with me?" Yoosung uncovers his face to turn and look at his friend. What on _earth_ is he talking about?

"Uh, yeah, all the time? Do you not notice?"

"No . . . if I did I'd tell him to stop."

Zen laughs a bit, "You always do."

"WAIT SO HOW IS HE FLIRTING!?"

Zen shrugs. "He just annoys you or 'pretends to be' in love with you and uses his heart eye emojis or whatever."

Yoosung covers his face again "I'm so _dumbbbbb_."

Zen chuckles. "Okay, but what did you tell him before you left?"

Yoosung groans. "I told him that his prank is cruel because I actually like him and I didnt really mean to say it and didn't know what else to do so I ran away like an idiot."

Zen looks over at Yoosung again, and notices something he hadn't before, mostly because he was too worried over what had happened to notice other things about him.

"You know you're wearing his hoodie, right?"

Yoosung looks down and flinches, _away from himself?_

"Oh shit. I put it on cuz I wanted to know why he likes it. I totally forgot I was wearing it. It's actaully really comfy . . . and it spells like him . . . _fuck_."

Zen yawns, wanting to move on with the conversation. "So he pulled a dick move. What are you gonna do now?" Yoosung slumps back, closing his eyes. "I don't know. I have _no_ clue."

Zen pulls out his phone and goes onto the messenger. He sees that overnight Jumin and Jaehee talked more about it and something work-related but it wasnt anything really new or useful and no one figured out what happened. Only he knows. Hell, he's the only one who knows Yoosung's queer. Well, him and . . . _oh._

ZEN: Guys Yoosung told me what happened ;;;;

ZEN: uh

ZEN: We sort of gucci now

Saeran has entered the chatroom

Saeran:?

Saeran: what happened???

ZEN: last night

Zen waits a bit for Saeran to read the messages and come back

Saeran: TF MY STUPID ASS BROTHER DO

Saeran: is this why he hasn't left his room since before I got home yesterday?

Saeran: Goddammit

ZEN: I guess

Saeran turns off his phone and heads to his brother's room. He knocks on the door twice. No answer. It's not locked, and hasn't been since Vanderwood broke the lock so he couldn't hide in there and avoid work. So he just opens it and walks in.

His room is pretty big. There's shit all over the floor and desks and whatever furniture in the room, whether it be clothes, trash, or computer/robotic/etc. parts. The room is also completely dark. He turns to the bed and sees under the blanket there's a light that suddenly goes out.

He angrily marches toward it. "What the fuck did you do to twinkerbell!?!?"

Saeran tries to pull the covers off, but he cant because Saeyoung won't let them go. "You fucking-" He grunts as the blankets slip from his fingers, and he grabs at them again."- depressing bitch, come on, why the fuck did you make him-" The blankets are pulled from his hands once more."-cry?" He gets nowhere and just lets the blanket go, giving up.

"I didn't mean to." it's muffled but Saeran can still hear it. "You didnt mean to? You know he's a fucking crybaby and gets emotional over everything, what did you say to him to make him have a goddamn panic attack?"

Saeyoung is quiet for a moment. "Leave me alone, I dont feel good." His voice sounds hoarse.

"Like _hell_. You're gonna apologize to Yoosung."

. . . 

"He doesnt want to see me."

Saeran is quiet now. What the f u ck in g hell did he say to the kid? Maybe he made fun of him and hit a nerve? Or cheated in LOLOL? Or maybe he pranked him like the others guessed.

"Fuck, fine. Have your way then. You'll have to come out of there eventually but . . . Zen says Yoosung feels a bit better, if it makes you feel less like shit."

Saeran heads back to his room and plops down on his bed, pulling his phone out once again. Yeah, he's being kind of an asshole right now. But Saeyoung is used to Saeran being like that toward him, and even thinks it's funny sometimes. 

Saeran just cares for Yoosung, even though he wouldn't admit it, so him of all people being so upset is making him feel a bit more angry than he usually would be in a situation like this.

Saeran: bruh

Saeran: my stupid brother won't get out of bed

Saeran: he says he feels like shit

Zen now sits in his bedroom, and was practicing his script when he heard a familiar 'ping' come from his phone. 

ZEN: oh

ZEN: well Yoosung fell asleep again

ZEN: even after coffee

ZEN: so I went back to my room

ZEN: did Saeyoung tell you what he did?

Saeran: fucking

Saeran: n o

ZEN: oh

ZEN: I can't say too much about it cuz it has to do with a secret Yoosung wants to keep

ZEN: but Saeyoung pranked Yoosung and he ended up hurting his feelings like

ZEN: a lot

ZEN: so

ZEN: hmm

ZEN: if he ends up telling you what he did you'll probably find out Yoosung's secret but like

ZEN: you shouldn't judge him for it

Saeran: ?

Saeran: I mean I don't really care

Saeran: I won't tell anyone but I doubt whatever it is will make me think of him differently

ZEN: . . .

ZEN: alright

Yoosung wakes up from his nap, finding himself still wearing Saeyoung's hoodie. It's really really comfortable, actually. He doesn't want to take it off. Seeing Zen gone again, and his empty coffee mug gone, he decides to go into the messenger.

He ends up reading the messages, and seeing Zen and the others being concerned for him makes him happy. He's also really glad that Zen didn't tell anyone about his secret crush . . . _and_ his queerness.

Once he finishes catching up on the chats, he goes to say something himself. It takes him a moment, but he finally finds the words.

Yoosung★:uh 

Yoosung★: hi . . .

Yoosung★: I guess I'm feeling better now thanks to Zen :)

Yoosung★: also he's really good at making coffee

But just before he can close out, 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

707: Yoosung

Yoosung★: ?

Yoosung's heart almost jumped right out of his ribcage when he saw him enter. Though, he decides to wait and hear what he has to say. Despite all that happened, maybe he'll get some sort of apology or something. He really doesn't want their relationship to be ruined over this.

After a minute or so of his heart beating out of his chest, a long paragraph pops up on the screen. 

707: I'm really really sorry about what happened and that I hurt you. Also I'm not good at apologizing. So please come to my house so I can explain. You can have all the HBC you want. I feel really bad and I don't want you to be hurt anymore so I'll be waiting but you don't have to come if you don't want to.

Yoosung★: . . .

Yoosung★: okay

Yoosung turns his phone off and slumps back onto the couch. He tries to calm his breathing and heart rate as he closes his eyes for a moment. He's _really_ going to Saeyoung's place, huh? After all the shit that happened, he'll finally get some sort of solace or something.

All he can hope for is that they'll still be friends after all of this.

Yoosung stands up, stretches, and then glances over to the shoes Zen must have moved beside the door. He then sort of thinks about how Zen got a bigger house. Yoosung really likes it. It's small, but it has a livingroom and kitchen, and then a hallway with two rooms. One is his bedroom and the other has his workout equipment. it has much more space than his last weird half-underground apartment thing he lived in before.

Yoosung puts his shoes on and goes to leave, when Zen comes out into the hallway quickly, obviously after having read the recent chatroom. "Yoosung, wait."

He turns to face Zen and there's a moment of silence before he can find what to say.

"Good luck."

Yoosung nods and heads out the front door.

~~~

( **just gonna say Saeran left earlier so that Yoosung and Saeyoung can get their shit together in privacy lol** )

Once Yoosung arrives at his friend's weird bunker house, he makes it up to the entrance slowly, stopping for a moment once he reaches it. He'd been tired during the train ride there and walking from the subway station to this secret location had worn him out.

After getting ahold of his bearings, he goes to his the button to hear the message and figure out whatever weird sentence he has to use his phone to translate to Arabian. But no, the door just opens. He flinches at the sound, and his brain takes some time to process it. 

Saeyoung _never_ unlocks his door, not even when there's a big crisis and people are coming over. Does this whole situation, and their currently fuzzy relationship, mean _so_ much to him that he'd actuallly fucking turn his house defense system off? Or maybe he's gone insane. Who knows? Either could be plausable; insanity maybe more-so.

After heading down to the main level and entering the livingroom, he sees his friend seated on the couch, right where he saw him last. He sits cross-legged with his elbows on his knees, his hands folded and supporting his chin. He's hunched forward and seems to be in thought. Of what, exactly, it's probably pretty obvious. 

( **I just imagined Yoosung walking in and going "Hello" like Melania Trump in that interview and I'm dead-** )

"Uh, hi . . ," is all he's able to get out. Saeyoung's eyes shift to look at him but he doesn't really move or say anything.

Yoosung takes off his shoes and just sort of awkwardly walks over to the couch and sits beside Saeyoung, pulling his legs up so that they're crossed. He lets his hands rest in his lap and hunches forward a little, taking a deep breath in and out to prepare himself for whatever conversation awaits them.

"We both know what's going on so I might as well just get straight to the point."

( **I mean he isn't straight but go off-** )

Saeyoung isn't looking at Yoosung, but down at the floor ahead of him. He doesn't look like it, at all actually, but he's so nervous he's almost shaking. He just hopes he doesn't say anything to fuck this situation up anymore. I mean, he can't make it much worse . . . right?

"Why did you do it?"

Saeyoung's heart gets a moment of peace when he hears Yoosung's calm voice and the question, but it quickens when he realizes he has to answer. And he does the first thing that he can think of: saying the first thing that comes to mind. 

"Do what?"

Yoosung gives him a confused look for a moment and goes to say something before Saeyoung's brain clicks and makes him realize he said a dumb thing. 

"No wait- I mean, I know, the, what I did. The- the thing, I- yes."

. . .

"Okay . . .?"

"I'm very nervous."

"I can tell."

"Yoosung, what I said yesterday . . . I sucked at saying it but I really meant it. It wasn't a joke and I really wasn't trying to take advantage of your feelings."

Yoosung is quiet. He closes his eyes and thinks for a bit, and then opens them up again. He turns his body to face Saeyoung, now that they're pretty much fully involved in a conversation.

"You can't . . . why do you feel the need to try and say this again? I just-"

Saeyoung, immediately knowing that words aren't enough, pushes Yoosung down onto the couch, silencing him entirely. He then moves so that he's practically straddling his hips, hands placed on either sides of the couch by his head. 

Yoosung entirely forgot what he was going to say, in complete and utter shock of what's currently happening. Saeyoung is on top of him and he's so close to his face. He suddenly feels very warm.

"You aren't listening to me, Yoosung. You're way too fucking _stubborn_ to get it through your head that I _actually_ have _real_ fucking feelings for you! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU _FUCKING_ IDIOT!!!"

Yoosung _absolutely_ took in _everything_ he said. And he finally got it in his mind, the thought that this is serious and Saeyoung just has a horrible way of showing it. And maybe he isn't straight after all, like he had previously assumed. Oh my god Yoosung you just fucking realized-

Noticing just how much closer together they'd gotten, Yoosung decides to take initiative and set the next few moments into action.

"Prove it."

Saeyoung quickly takes his glasses off and sets them on the coffee table in front of the couch before turning back to Yoosung. He looks into his now blurry eyes for a moment, and then leans down and kisses him. It's a simple action, and as he pulls away their lips make a "pop" sound. 

"I fucking love everything about you, Yoosung. I can't see you clearly right now . . . uh, cuz I took my glasses off but you're so beautiful. And you're so smart, and I dunno I make fun of some of your jokes sometimes but a lot of them are actually funny. I love how you're so stubborn when it comes to doing things you like, and how you ignore Jumin's weird advice and do whatever the hell you want and . . . uh, I'm kind of glad your face is a bit blurry right now cuz if I could see your expression clearly I'd probably be really embarrassed. Also, you look really fucking cute in my hoodie right now so you better do or say something because I don't think I can keep my hands to myself for much longer."

After a moment of silence from Yoosung, and bit more of Saeyoung feeling nervous waiting for him to respond, Yoosung leans upward and captures his lips again. He kisses him deeply, and brings his hands up so that he can entangle his fingers in his curly red hair.

They slowly lower back down to the couch and Saeyoung decides to go further. He moves his lips downward and takes Yoosung's bottom lip between his teeth, biting it softly before gently sucking on it. 

He then travels down to Yoosung's chin, where he leaves light kisses all the way up his jawline until he reaches his ear. He licks his lobe quickly before grazing over it with his teeth, causing Yoosung to let out a small sound, something he'd never heard escape his lips before. It made him want to go even further. 

However, instead of continuing, he pulls away, staring down at the blond in a messy state. "Is that good enough for you?"

Yoosung feels more flustered than ever, still in a haze and also shock of his current situation. He never thought Saeyoung might like him back, or that he'd be controlling him with his lips. And that's all that he can think about. Of _course_ this isn't enough.

"I think I need more proof."

~~~

Yoosung plops down onto his bed, enjoying the coolness of the fabric beneath him. And just then his phone makes a 'ping' noise. He takes it out of his pocket, sad not to be wearing Saeyoung's hoodie anymore. It was so comfy and he got so used to wearing it. But now he's just back in his regular blue button-up over his shirt.

He finds a chatroom notification and heads on in, seeing his probably favorite someone at the moment there.

707:hehe

707:hehehehehe

707: Yoosung is my boyfriend now

707: _heart emoji that says "사랑 해요, 닥터~"_

Yoosung★: ;;;;

707: OMG HI BABEY

Yoosung★: ew

Yoosung★: don't do that

707: but I luvu u uwu

Yoosung★: yucky

_Zen has entered the chatroom_

ZEN: oh shit

ZEN: OH SHIT

ZEN: so based on the fact that you're both dating I assume things went well

ZEN: ??

707: yes we did omorashi

ZEN: WHAT

Yoosung★: what is that lol

Yoosung★: I don't think anything I don't know the word for happened

ZEN: good

ZEN: I think?

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

Saeran: so u guys stopped being blind overemotional dumbasses?

Saeran: oh I guess so

Saeran: WAIT WHY ARE YOU DATING MY BROTHER EW

Saeran: why tf would you date him lmao he's gross

Yoosung★: true

Yoosung★: idk 

707: wow ㅠㅠ

ZEN: WAIT YOOSUNG YOU JUST CAME OUT H

Yoosung★: oh yeah I told Saeyoung he could tell everyone

Saeran: that was the secret?

Saeran: Not much of a secret it was already pretty obvious

Yoosung★: _*angy emoji grr*_

( **lmao** )

707: true 

707: did anyone _really_ think Yoosung was straight?

There was a bit of time that passed where no one sent a message saying yes.

Yoosung★: wow

Saeran: idk what to say Twinkerbell

Saeran: you ain't slick

ZEN: wait but how did you guys clear your shit up?

ZEN: bruh Yoosung was so mad lolol

Yoosung★: ;;

Yoosung★: Saeyoung is a dumbass and he cried wolf so when he was actually being serious I couldn't tell the difference between it and a prank

707: ya you're kind of dumb too

Saeran: sure he is but you're an absolute fucking idiot

707: ㅠㅠ

_ Jaehee has entered the chatroom _

Jaehee: Mr. Han and I just got out of a meeting so I assume he'll be on here shortly

Jaehee: oh dear

Jaehee: congratulations @ Yoosung★ and @707

Jaehee: I'm glad you've cleared up your misunderstanding

_ Jumin Han has entered the chatroom _

Jumin Han: oh

Jumin Han: so Yoosung and Saeyoung are together now?

Jumin Han: I wasn't expecting this from you two

Jumin han: anyway, like Miss Kang said, congratulations

ZEN: wow you actually have a heart huh?

Jumin Han: if I didn't I would be dead?

ZEN: no i mean-

ZEN: nvm

707: lolololol thank 

Yoosung★: yeah this went better than expected

_MC has entered the chatroom_

MC: Sorry guys I've been gone for a few days I dropped my fucking phone in the sink and I had to put it in rice for two days but it actually fucking works again

MC: what did I miss?

MC: OH SHIT

~~~

**Deleted moments that got too crazy and bloopers cuz why not?:**

**1.**

Zen pushes Yoosung down

"tellm E what haPpeNed"

Yoosung looks him dead in the eyes

"This is kind of gay"

Zen is like . _ .

"no it isnt gay I have socks on"

"okay but I have socks on too so it cancels out like fractions"

"YOU'RE FAILING ALL YOUR CLASSES HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MATH-"

**2.**

Turns out having ADHD does not help him out at all in this situation. It's not like he expected it to go well, but he didn't expect it to be this bad either. Telling people these things, or flirting with people, has never really been hard for him. So why can't he get the words out right now? 

"I, you, I have . . . you're really stupid and I like you! No wait I- me, I'm stupid-big brain . . . wait I said big brain out of habit oh nO-"

**3**.

"I think I need more proof."

Saeyoung proceeds to buy Yoosung a new LOLOL skin-

4.

ZEN: oh shit

ZEN: OH SHIT

Jaehee: so based on the fact that you're both dating I assume things went well?

707: oh yes

707: we hit all the bases

707: second, third, quadroupled,69

Jaehee: I

Jaehee: good for you?

Yoosung★: lol Saeyoung what does that mean?

Jaehee: I hope you used protection

Yoosung★: for what?

ZEN: . . .

Jaehee: You need to practice safe sex, not using any form of protection can be harmful

Yoosung★: SEX

Yoosung★: WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SEX!?!??

707: :)

ZEN: Saeyoung . . . did

Jaehee: he said you hit all the bases and . . . extra

Yoosung★: IS THAT WHAT THAT MEANS???

Yoosung★: MY LIFE IS A LIE

**5**.

Saeran: so u guys stopped being blind overemotional dumbasses?

Yoosung★: so you mean like V?

Saeran: JFDHSJIFHDSJO

Saeran: LMFAOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> So there's my weird ass fanfic. I know it seems sort of dumb, like a misunderstanding that could have been solved easier if Yoosung hadn't overreacted so much. But stuff like this happens in real life sometimes, right? I'm sure everyone has had moments where they overreacted and had time to calm down then cleared things up easily. So there.
> 
> This was also partially a vent fic lmao I think vents are the only ones that end up being successful enough for me to post.


End file.
